In a three-dimensional (“3D”) computer graphics environment, the accurate rendering of reflective surfaces is highly desirable in creating an immersive, believable experience. For instance, reflective surfaces in an environment (e.g., a smooth, reflective floor or wall) desirably reflect other objects in the environments after accounting for all relevant factors, such as the location of light sources, the shape and location of the objects relative to the surface, and the position of the virtual camera.
Various techniques have been developed for modeling light reflection over the years. One of the most widely used techniques is known as “screen space reflections” or “SSR”. As the name implies, screen space reflections is a technique that reuses screen space data to calculate reflections. However, because the SSR technique is limited to using screen space data, it can create numerous anomalies, artifacts, and/or omissions. For instance, if the data for the rendering of an accurate reflection is not present in the screen space, the SSR technique will fail and provide no pixel data for the proper rendering of the reflective surface. Accordingly, there is a need for improved techniques in rendering reflections in a 3D computer graphics environment.